Hope when it's needed
by YouOnlyLiveOnceSoJustGoNuts
Summary: The Doctor meets Rose after the TARDIS brings her home and he leaves her with hope. One shot.


I seem to be starting a lot of fics today, this is my third one. Although this is a one shot. Pretty sure it made absolutely no sense but, who cares!

Enjoy!

The TARDIS shakes and jerks uncontrollably as it's dragged through time and space. An ear splitting siren is set off, and over the noise you can hear the familiar sound the TARDIS makes as it lands.

The Doctor and Amy are both sprawled out on the floor of the console room. The Doctor picks himself up, fixes his bowtie and smooths out his tweed jacket.

Amy, still on the floor, glares up at him. "You care more about that damn bowtie than you do about the possibly injured human on the floor." Her Scottish accent is tinged with annoyance and disbelief.

Standing up, she sets herself down on the bench beside the console.

The Doctor looks up with a frown on his face "Bowties are cool." And the only thing Amy can do is sigh in exasperation.

"Well then, lets see where we've ended up this time!" Once again, straightening out his bowtie, he practically skips to the TARDIS door, pulling out his screwdriver along the way.

Opening the door, he steps out, Amy following closely behind him. She looks around. Buildings, upon building and there was a clear view of Big Ben from here.

"Were in London...why are we in London? Why cant we go somewhere with small green aliens and a cool name!" The Doctor turns around to face her and says in the most serious voice "Don't trust anything you cant pronounce."

Then he turns on his heel and he's bounding down the streets of London, waving his sonic screwdriver about.

Finally catching up to him, she pauses to catch her breath "Doctor, what year is it?"

He stops and looks around before taking the newspaper off some old man who happened to be walking by. Looking at the paper, he freezes "2005, it's the year 2005, which means..." And with that he's walking twice as fast.

As Amy looks at his face, she sees a look she's never seen on his face before...longing, the kind of longing you get after spending time away from a loved one.

She'd never really thought of the life the Doctor had before he met her. Did he have past companions...a girlfriend, maybe? She doubted that, he wasn't the type to settle down.

They pass a fish and chip shop when he stops, reversing so that their standing in front of the window looking in.

There's only three people in the shop and there all sitting at the same booth with bags of chips in front of them. They seem to be eating away happily, except the young blond. Her face is downcast and she's picking at her chips.

The Doctor's looking at the blonde, pain and regret written all over his features. She's shocked to see tears in his eyes. He must have known her...cared for her deeply.

She slips her hand into his and squeezes it gently, giving him comfort when he needed it.

There talking, the people in the booth, trying to calm the blonde girl down. She looks desperate, she looks like she shouting and then she stands up, shoves her chair back and on her way out she knocks over the table.

The Doctor looks panicked as she rushes out the door. Her face is facing towards the ground so she doesn't notice them and barrels straight into the Doctor...right into his arms.

The girl doesn't seem to realise that she has just broke down crying in some strangers arms, but she's not a stranger is she?

The Doctor gathers her up in his arms and tries to comfort her, running his fingers through her hair softly.

The girl is mumbling into his chest, words she didn't understand.

"Cant leave me alone" "Have to save him" "Changed my world, he did"

The Doctor took her face in his hands and said something to her, something that made her stop crying and cling to every word, something that gave her hope.

She left the Doctors arms and took off running, turning to shout behind her. Something about Mickey. Who Mickey was, she had no idea. Then a dark skinned boy runs out from the chip shop shouting her name...Rose.

The Doctor is staring after her, a sad smile on his lips and a tear slowly travels down his cheek.

"Doctor, who was that?"

"Rose, my Rose"

Hope you all enjoyed that! Please review!


End file.
